Mirror Image
by Zevlin
Summary: Harry's Grand-daughter Lily  and Draco's grand son  Draco  now in their seventh year of Hogwarts fall in love. Can this relationship work with one meddling little sister, two best friends, and the uncertanity and confusion of both parties?


The students fidgeted nervously as the sorting hat finished it's song. They sighed nervously as the first name was called; glad that all they had to do was put on the hat. Draco Malfoy's little sister, Narcissa stood arrogantly behind a brunette who was visibly trembling, but that could be because they had had to row across the lake in the heavy rain. She looked almost bored with the proceedings, taping her foot impatiently. Lily Potter smiled at this beside her better judgment. How much like your brother, you are Narcissa, she thought, the same arrogant expression, proud to the last bone in your body and the same white blonde hair.

As if he had read her thoughts, Draco Malfoy's gaze turned in her direction where she sat at the Gryffindor table. She nodded once at him and then turned her attention back to the sorting. As when Draco had been sorted six years ago, the hat had had barely touched Narcissa's head before it shouted, Slytherin! causing a smirk the sweep upon her face. The Slytherin table, closest to the doors of the Entrance Hall, erupted with applause as Narcissa Malfoy joined them, sitting next to her brother who offered her a warm smile and allowed her to hug him.

The noise of the hall quieted down as Professor McGonagall, the head mistress of Hogwarts, rose to welcome the school.

"Welcome, to everyone to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. As Albus Dumbledore once said, the there is time for speeches but this is not it. Enjoy your meal." And she sat once again.

"Ah yes, Albus Dumbledore," Nearly Headless Nick sighed mournfully as he looked up at the top table," it seems as if it were just yesterday that your grandfather was sitting right where you are and Dumbledore up there." He told Lily. Lily smiled at him. The famous Harry Potter. Nick took every chance he had to remind Lily that he had known her grandfather. After five years of it, she had learned to smile and nod, his words never changed.

"Great man he was, Harry, so sad to see him go." Lily nodded again, picking at her mashed potato with distaste. Not that the food wasn't good of course, it was the simple reason that Nick, having been born for five hundred and fifty years now, lacked the grace to speak about death as if were the end of the world. To him, it was simply another man gone from the world, while he was left behind, such as a ghost for all of eternity.

"Eat!" Lily jumped as her best friend, Ash, shouted in her ear. She rolled her eyes at him and leaning over him, she reached for her jug of orange juice. Her brother, Will, offered her a smile from the Ravenclaw table, as she let out a loud shriek when, in an attempt to tickle her, Ash almost made her drop the jug. Lily brushed the thick red hair from her eyes, drawing attention to the shiny head girl's badge that shone on her robes. Ash made a gagging noise as he saw it. He like most of her friends, were never one for following the rules. She doubted any group of students had gained a two month detention sentence, plus had twenty points taken from Gryffindor faster than she , Will and their two other friends, Simera and Dan on the first week of school in their first year. Then again, her grandfather and that flying car was still the most famous entrance/ rule breaking but they couldn't book a flying car so. . . .

When everyone had eaten their full and conversation started Professor McGonagall rose to her feet again. By the time the school was finally dismissed to bed, the first years were yawning and most of the second years couldn't get to the common room fast enough. Lily took her time, seeing that the fifth year prefects had the first years taken care of, she took a different direction her fellow Gryffindors were heading, a longer walk to the common rooms, but she was not tired. Besides, she was not in the mood for noise now. So ignoring the fact that she should be unpacking, she turned into a hidden passage way and then made to continue into one of the main corridors when someone pulled her back. A firm hand stifled her scream, covering her mouth.

"Shh. . . It's me."

Draco Malfoy stood besides her, leaning lazily against the wall. Lily sighed as she saw him, a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked, locking the trespacy door, she had come through. She did not want some unsuspecting person to walk into their conversation. Draco tilted his head to the side, watching her, but he did not answer.

"I see has Narcissa joined Slytherin. You must be proud of her," Lily told him, using the same spell on the opposite door.

"It was expected. She only fulfilled what everyone was expecting. But yes, I am proud to have my sister in Slytherin."

Lily nodded slowly, leaning against the wall opposite Draco.

"They made you head girl, congratulations." Lily fingered the badge on her chest, wondering if the entirety of their conversation was going to be filled with stating the obvious.

"Why do we always have to start over every time we meet?" Draco groaned and pulled her to him, burying his head in her hair. She smelled of strawberries and sunlight a scent he had been lusting over for the two months of their summer holidays.

"You said-"

"I lied."

Lily didn't have time to respond as he trapped her against the wall with his body and pressed his lips to hers. He was gently at first, getting her to trust him again. When he felt her relax, he forced her mouth open and plunged his tongue into her mouth, using his hands to steady her head as he pushed her harder against the wall, preventing her from hitting her head. Lily let his need for her take over but she did not goad him on. Before summer, he had ended things between them, and now he was taking it all back. She was not so sure she believed him.


End file.
